Look at the Silver Side
by ChuckNorrisLovesEevees
Summary: Coop story with DarkFoxKit. Damasu is a normal child who takes a bet to prove a point and for money, ends up getting lost, and gets transformed into a Pokemon because he drank some weird blue glowing water. Will he ever change back? Can he convince his friends that its him? Will people think that he is dead? Only way to find out is to read the story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dare

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: Thank you guys for choosing to read this coop story.

DarkFoxKit: Hey, uh... Chuck? Have you seen Mew? I was trying to put spices in someone's food and she ended up eating it instead...

Mew: Oh DarkFoxKiiiiiit.

DarkFoxKit: HIDE ME!

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: *putts box over you* Hi Mew. Did you see DarkFoxKit on your way here? She said she had to get something from a store, but she hasn't come back yet.

Mew: I'm looking for her right now. She burned my tongue the other day so I'm going to show her what happens to those who mess with me. *evil smirks*

*DarkFoxKit inwardly gulps*

Mew: I know you're hiding her Chucky.

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: DONT LIFT THIS BOX! IT HAS A WRITERS BLOCK TRAPPED IN THERE AND I DON'T WANT IT LOOSE!

Mew: You do realize I can read your mind right? You're hiding the little troublemaker in there aren't you?

*DarkFoxKit slowly tried to creep the box away from her*

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: She's not in this box. You do realize there are five boxes here right. I don't know which of those four she's under, but this one has a writers block in it. Oops.

*DarkFoxKit threw the box at 'Chuck' and roared in fury*

DarkFoxKit: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!?

*'Chuck high paws Mew and start laughing*

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: You should see the look on your face. Mew and I planned this. Mew would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Mew: Chucky here only owns his own characters, that's it.

DarkFoxKit: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

*screen goes to static*

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Dare**

**(Nobody's POV)**

Two kids are walking side by side on a sidewalk by a one way street. As they turn to enter the park, you see one is taller than the other. The taller with short simple brown hair that seems to be laughing to himself is wearing normal jeans, white sneakers, and a grey T-shirt with purple horizontal stripes. "I'm telling you right now, there is no way you can do it. Damasu, the last time we went camping YOU hid in the tent the entire day. "

The shorter one with even shorter messy brown hair, now known as Damasu is wearing dark green jeans, black tennis shoes, a white T-shirt with a picture of a great ball on it, and a brown hooded jacket. Damasu stops walking and turns toward the taller kid and angrily says "I so can and that was Samson who hid all day."

The taller one turns to Damasu looking at him with a normal smile. "You say that whenever it was really you. Besides we don't know anybody named Samson."

"David, we have neighbor named Samson." Damasu stated.

The taller child now known as David smirks and says "Doesn't mean that we know him, little bro."

All of a sudden a girl with long blonde curly hair jumps down from a tree. She is wearing light grey pants, orange steel toe boots, and a plain blue v-neck. "YO, what are you guys up to?" She says as she lands on the ground.

Damasu jumped back frightened at how she came out of nowhere and fell on his back. As he gets up, still a little startled, he says "Rose, Stop doing that!"

"My brother here thinks he is brave enough to spend a week in the woods over there all on his own." David says while lightly laughing and pointing at the forest that borders the park. Then he points to the sky doing the 'I got an idea' pose. "How about I make a bet! If you can spend a whole week in those woods with nothing but a bag of supplies starting tomorrow, I will give you 23,000 poke!"

Damasu, looking motivated was about to say something when Rose interrupts, with a smirk on her face "I don't think that's a good idea, he may not last a day."

Then an Eevee drops from the same tree Rose came from and lands on Rose's shoulder. The Eevee then nods in agreement.

David has a thoughtful look on his face. "Then let's make it two days and drop the price to 8,000 poke." He says with a grin. "That and Rose gets to come up with the punishment. I want to hear all about what happens so call and tell me while I am on my journey."

Rose has a creepy smile on her face. As she was about to say something Damasu interrupts "I do not want to hear the consequences now, but you don't have to bother coming up with one anyway since I am gonna win the bet."

David and Damasu shake on the bet and then David hands a two days worth of supplies to Damasu. Damasu then runs off into the forest before Rose can say anything. "So what are you going to have him do?" David asked with a smirk.

"Maybe I will have him fight an Ursaring or something. That'd be interesting to see." Rose says with a devious smile.

The Eevee on her shoulder just happily said "Vee."

David just sweat dropped in reply. Then he starts walking away and says "Well I got to start my journey. Tell Damasu when he comes out that I said I will call soon."

Rose smiles and replies "I'll make sure to tell my best friend what his older brother said."

* * *

**(Damasu's POV)**

"I sure hope I know what I got myself into." I said out loud to myself. I am not worried about losing the bet; I have a pack of supplies with me and I am pretty sure there is a tent in here. I probably should have checked before taking the bet. Well might as well do it now. Let's see, I have a box of matches, two days worth of berries, and a mirror. No tent, meaning that I have to find shelter in a cave or make one. Since I can't build to save my life it looks like I have to find shelter.

As I look around for anything that can be used for shelter I ended up getting lost. It doesn't bother me though because I just happened to find an uninhabited cave just the right size. I'm a little cold so I gather up some rocks, put them in a circle, get some fire wood, and start a small fire. I leave the bag in the cave while I head out to look for something to drink. Sure I could drink berry juice, but I just want some water.

Not too far from the cave was a little pond that I don't remember seeing before. I get down and close to see if the water was safe to drink it had a slight glow, but I reasoned it was probably just light shining from the moon tonight. I cup my hands and bring the water close to my face. I proceed to sip at it so in case it is polluted or something. I find no problem and drink the rest of the water that I have in my hands. It was… DELICOUS! I bend down and take gulps of water from the pond itself. I fell in, but I didn't care. The lake also lost its light blue glow, probably from not being completely still anymore.

After my thirst had been quenched I headed back the cave I found. While I was on my way back, my feet were beginning to feel numb, which was probably from all the walking I had done today. Once I entered the cave the numbness in my feet started moving up my legs to my head. I assumed I was just tired, especially cause I felt drowsy. So I'm gonna take my shoes and socks off of so my feet can breathe and fall asle…

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

While Damasu was snoring lightly his body began to shrink. Not only was he shrinking, but his body was changing. His feet and hands were changing into paws and before you could see what his head was changing into, he shrank into his clothes so the sickening bone shattering process wouldn't be seen if anything was even nearby, but nobody was. Not even a Pokémon.

As the only bulge in the otherwise flat clothing started to move the light snoring stopped. It was now daytime and Damasu was waking up. He planned on staying in the cave for the rest of the time and sleep the days away, but he was getting hungry. So he got out of the 'blanket' he was in and walked over to the bag. He opened it grabbed a berry without looking and was about to eat it, but then he noticed something.

This berry was bigger than it was supposed to be. He then looked at his supply bag and noticed it was as big as him. Then he realized he didn't bring a blanket and looked to wear he had slept. It was his clothes; they were wrinkled up and his shirt was thrown a bit away from the pants. He goes back to the bag and uses his paws to try and get the mirror out not even caring he had paws only wanting to see what he looked like.

Once he got the mirror out he looked at his reflection and sees that he was now a Pokémon. "Not again." He says out loud. "I hate this nightmare. It is the same thing every time I have it. I 'wake up', everything looks bigger, I find out that I was turned into a small Pokémon, and right before I figure out what Pokémon I turned into, then I wake up for real. They started when I watched that creepy horror movie about a scientist and his experiments. The only thing that confuses me is that I am in the cave instead of a laboratory. Oh well, I might as well get this over with."

He proceeds to examine all of his features, starting with his four paws, which had pitch black fur. Then he examined his legs, which had silver fur as well as his body, head, and tail. He also looked at a tuft of fur surrounding his neck that was crimson colored. Then he looked into the mirror and saw that his eyes were amber with little red dots here and there. He looked back at the mirror and saw that he had black eyelids as well as two black lines that could have been mistaken as small eyebrows. Not that he knew if they were eyebrows or not. He also had a tuft of black tipped silver fur on top of his head.

He then waited to wake up and since he wasn't waking up he decided to humor himself by guessing what he was. "Well I would say a Zorua based on my size, shape, and some other factors, but the colors are messed up. Even a shiny Zorua isn't colored like this." Damasu said.

He was then getting worried because he wasn't waking up. So he decided to try something else he never did before during the dream. He ate the berry that he put down and left the cave. Then he went over to where the lake was before going to sleep last night. Once he did that he knew he wasn't dreaming and that is when he panicked. The lake was gone.

* * *

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: *covered in burn marks* Thanks for reading this cha-*cough* chapter.

Mew: I can't believe... she can be so... violent... then again she is a DARK type.

*DarkFoxKit stood over us with her claws dripped in some of our blood*

DarkFoxKit: You had the gull to go and scare the living daylights out of me!? 

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: Well ya, not only did you spice up her food. You used MY HOTSAUCE to do it. Nobody touches THE HOTSAUCE. Its my own blend and it is for ME only.

*DarkFoxKit growled in annoyance*

DarkFoxKit: It wasn't YOUR hotsauce, it was MINE! I was trying to spice up that stupid jerk's food for almost pushing me down the well! It's not my fault Mew chose to eat something that didn't belong to her!

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: Wait, then what happened to mine. *glares at Mew* MEW! DID YOU TAKE MY HOTSAUCE SO I WOULD HELP YOU WITH A PRANK! 

Mew: Maaaaybe~

*both of us glared at Mew*

Mew: Hee, hee, catch me if you can. *Mew winked and disappeared before we could get her* 

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: I owe you an apology. *looks back to screen* Read and review.

DarkFoxKit: And help us catch that troublesome cat!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Foolish Reaction

DFK (DarkFoxKit): ...

Mew: ... You okay?

DFK: ...

Chuck (me): What did you do Mew?

Mew: All I did was shrink her and have her swallowed by a friend.

DFK: I... never... want... to... see... the inside... of... the stomach... again.

Mew: Aw come on, it wasn't that bad.

DFK: I WAS ALMOST DIGESTED AND DIED! HOW WAS IT NOT BAD!?

Chuck: It could have been worse.

DFK: *I glared at you* Why don't YOU get swallowed and then tell me that!?

Chuck: I've been chucked into an active warped volcano, turned into a fruit and blended into a smoothie, and had to spend a week with Giratina; and that was two weeks ago. What I want to know is who's stomache were you in anyway?

DFK: Ohhh trust me, I'd take warped volcano, blend into a smoothie and spend a MONTH with Girantina than getting digested! And... you REALLY don't want to know.

Chuck: When I said spend a week with Giratina. I meant she drank the smoothie. She was also the one who turned me into a fruit. And why don't I want to know? IT WASN'T MINE WAS IT?!

Mew: Well, you WERE the closest one to her at the time and you were drinking from the glass she was 'willingly' swimming in.

Chuck: THAT WAS MY PROPERTY OF CHUCK CUP AND IT HAD MY HOTSAUCE IN IT. You made her swim in MY HOMEMADE HOTSAUCE!

*Mew smiled*: It was the easiest way to get you to swallow her.

DFK: M-M-Mew... when were you into vore? That's nasty!

Chuck: Have you been hanging out with Giratina again?

Mew: Him, and the Gulpin and Swalot family.

DFK: THAT would explain it.

Mew: Come on, the viewers are waiting!

Chuck: Oh right, I don't own Pokémon, but I do own my characters.

Giratina: Hello guys. Mew do you have the tape?

Mew: The tape?

DFK: What tape?

* * *

-*STATIC*-

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Pokémon translation]

"When life gives you lemons, cut them up pull out the seeds and plant them.

When the lemon tree is fully grown, shoot it with a bazooka so your problems fly away."

- ChuckNorrisLovesEevees

Chapter 2 – The Foolish Reaction

||\Normal POV/||

Damasu started running around in circles due to his terrifying discovery. "ZORUA ZOR ZOR RUA ZORUA RUA ZOR ZOR RUA ZOR." [WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAKE? IT WAS HERE LAST NIGHT!] Damasu said.

After a couple hours he calms down. 'Maybe it will just wear off, it will just take some time.' He thought to himself as he walked back to the cave. As the day went on, he ate the berries that he had and tried to bring the stuff together. As he tried to move his clothes he just ended up getting the torn and his paw got stuck in his shirt. When he pulled out he stumble back and landed on the mirror which broke and gave him a cut on one of his paws.

He tried to stop the bleeding with his clothes, but he just got blood all over them. The wound healed very quickly which he didn't expect. 'Must be an ability that Pokémon have as a way to survive.' He thought to himself quietly as he got ready to fall asleep for the night.

The next morning he decided to leave all the stuff he had with him since he couldn't lift it anyway because of his now small size. He started to make his journey home until he had realized something several hours later. 'I'm lost aren't I?' He thought. Then, in panic, he ran in a random direction and only moved to avoid trees. The direction he had chosen to run in just happened to the correct one as he had just ran into the brick wall of his house an hour later.

Not wanting to be seen like this he went around his house until he spotted a crate by a window. He climbed up on top of it with some great difficulty and when he finally got on top of it he disappointedly saw that the window was locked and the curtains were drawn. He was about to leave and find another possible entrance when he heard his mother saying something.

"Well it's about time, he's been nothing but trouble and a mistake since he was born." His mother said rather menacingly.

"I don't even know why we kept Damasu for so long. That fool should have been thrown off a cliff on our last family vacation." He heard his father say.

"Well we didn't want to be reported for child abuse or murder, so this is a good thing. Guess the idiot finally croaked on his own so now we can just live on peacefully." He heard his mother reply.

"We will have to hold a funeral though. Should we tell David? I do not want him to take a pause from his journey for that piece of filth's death." His father had said with lots anger.

"We'll just set up a cheap funeral and just tell David and Rose to come, say a few words and we leave, sounds good?" His mother said in an unconcern way.

"Perfect. I will call David I'm pretty sure Rose said she was coming over today." His father had said sounding evil.

Not wanting to hear more, Damasu ran with tears in his eyes to try and find his friend Rose. He started at her house by looking through all the windows. She was not home, so he went looking for her at the park. After looking for her for half an hour he finally found her. He then ran up to her and started to talk.

"Zor zorua zor zorua. Rua rua zor zorua." [I am so glad that I found you. It's me your best friend Damasu.] He said to her with excitement. He was disappointed whe she at first looked at him with confusion that morphed into one of excitement.

"Whoa! I've never seen this kind of Zorua before! It's not a shiny but it's definitely a different color, it must be rare!" She said as she pulled out a Dusk ball. "I'm gonna catch it."

Damasu gulped as he then tried to communicate again by saying. "ZOR! Zor rua. Rua zorua." [WHAT! Rose it's me. Please do not catch me.] To his disappointment she didn't understand him.

"Eevee, use Sand-Attack!" Rose commanded as her Eevee appeared out of nowhere and threw sand into his face. "Now use Quick Attack!" She said before Eevee slammed into Damasu.

Before she could call out another attack Damasu ran away. "Aww... it ran away..." Rose sighed "come on Eevee, let's go."

"Vee." Eevee said as she jumped onto Rose's shoulder as she walked away. Neither noticed that Damasu had watched them leave from afar in a bush.

[That was close. Why couldn't she understand me? DOES THIS MEAN I CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH ANYMORE!] Damasu said in his poke speech.

A Vulpix that was in a tree laughed as he said that. [Of course not, you're a Pokemon so you can only speak Pokemon. Humans cannot understand your words anymore unless they can speak Pokemon themselves.] She said in poke speech.

Damasu blinked as he asked [Who the heck are you?] He then sat down staring at the Vulpix in a quizzical manner.

[Just call me Kitsune.] She answered as she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him. [So... you're the human who drank from the pond... don't you know that pond is cursed with Darkrai's nightmare powers? Anyone who drinks it will be cursed and it looks like you've been cursed into a body of a Zorua.] She remarked as if it was common knowledge.

[That might be common knowledge for a Pokémon, but I don't know any human who knows that. Anyway, is that why it disappeared?] Damasu asked as he looked at the Vulpix with confusion.

[The pond is magical; it does not stay in one place. It's weird and confusing but that's how it is. And yes humans know about it, but you human children never pay much attention to your history books now do you?] Kitsune stated as Damasu blushed due to the truth that he never really bothered to read history books. [You might as well get use to living in that body, perhaps you could find a happier life as a Zorua rather than a human boy who's own parents don't even love him.]

Damasu sighed [Yeah I guess your... WAIT! How did you know that?]

Kitsune smiled mysteriously as her eyes glowed a soft golden color. "I know about you more than you realize, Damasu. May we meet again." A thick fog covered her up and when the fog cleared she was gone, there was no trace of her ever being there, even her scent was gone.

Damasu's left eye was twitching as he openly said to himself [Looks like I have a stalker, but she had a point. I can probably live a better life as a Zorua. To start off my new life I should watch my funeral.]

Damasu then goes to find the location of his cheap, underfunded funeral that didn't even have chairs. He did not like how there were so few people there. Heck his own parents didn't even bother going up to the podium. David and Rose were the only ones who went up there to give their heartfelt speech about him.

Rose went up first. She started her speech "He... was a good friend... I just wish I could've spent more time with him before he died..." At this point of her speech Damasu had already begun to cry silently. When her speech was over he now had happy tears because he knew how much of a good friend he had.

David had gone up soon after. He started his speech "What can I say? He was a good person even if a bit rash and hard headed. He was... still a great brother…" David was starting to tear up, but he held it in throughout his speech. Damasu was glad to see his brother actually cared about him unlike his parent's. As David was giving his speech Rose came down from the podium. She didn't bother to stay and left before David finished his speech.

As Rose left she said to herself quietly "I don't want to stay here... it hurts as it holds too many memories of Damasu..."

Shortly after, Damasu went to the road where trainers from his town start their journey. "I may not be a trainer, but I have a journey of my own to start." Damasu said before he started walking down the path. After five minutes of walking he saw Rose. She was sitting on a tree stump and appeared to be crying while her Eevee tried to comfort her the best she could.

"Oh Eevee... why did he have to die? We... we never should've dared him... he could still be here today..." Rose said with tears streaming down her face.

Damasu felt sad that he couldn't tell her that he was alive. He tried to sneak past her without being detected while still on the road. He couldn't accept to see her so sad and didn't know how to comfort her.

[So you're just going to leave her there to cry for you? How selfish.] Kitsune's voice said coming from nowhere causing Damasu to jump.

Damasu really loudly said [DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!] He then looked around not seeing or smelling her anywhere.

Kitsune's voice rang threw his mind saying [Perhaps you could still travel with your friend, maybe learn how to speak human in a Pokemon's body, it's not easy even if you already knew the language before but it's possible, and tell her who you really are.]

Damasu sighed and started to walk towards Rose when suddenly he was knocked over and before he could get up he heard Rose's voice.

"Good job Eevee! Now Dusk Ball go!" Rose said as she threw the Dusk Ball that absorbed Damasu. The ball moved around a few seconds before it stopped and PINGED. Rose happily picked up the Dusk Ball and said "Alright! I've caught me a rare Zorua! Hey Eevee, maybe now I can start my journey. You, me and Zorua, together we'll find new friends in honor of Damasu!"

* * *

-Meanwhile inside the Dusk Ball-

* * *

Damasu woke up to see that he was in a large half lit room that had dog bed and a bowl of water and another with berries. The floor was grey carpet, the walls were painted to look like they were trees. The ceiling had stars on it. Damasu then said [Wow... So this is what the inside of a dusk ball looks like. GET ME OUT OF HERE!]

* * *

-*STATIC*-

* * *

*I am tied up with tape on my mouth and Giratina is holding a DVD labeled PRANKZ*

Giratina: I didn't know you had a digital camera Mew.

DFK: ... What are you going to do with that?

Giratina: oh nothing... *takes the tape off my mouth*

Chuck: Why'd you tie me up?

Giratina: Let's just say that a certain Pokémon will be here soon.

DFK: Chuck... what is going on?

Giratina: Let's just say Chuck here... owes me some fun.

DFK: He... does?

Chuck: Why do I owe you anything? What did I do?

Giratina: You let Mew play with you and that made me a little jealous.

Mew: Heh... I MAY have bragged to him about that...

DFK: Mew... you are... troublesome.

Chuck: I didn't let her, she blackmailed me!

Giratina: That is what this is for.*lifts the DVD and then makes it disappear* I will see both of you later. *disappears*

Chuck: We have more problems than your shikimaru impresions DarkFoxKit. Right now the most important one is that people need to Read and Review!

DFK: ... It wasn't a Shikamaru impression! Mew really is troublesome!


End file.
